1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cable tie and, in particular, to a cable tie formed with hook-like structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cable ties are used widely in daily life, and are frequently used for securing or binding objects. Due to the capability of easily being used, carried, stored, and high safety in operation, cable ties are strongly demanded by people.
Well-known cable ties can be classified into unreleasable cable ties and releasable cable ties. Both types of cable ties are operated on the same concept basis. That is a slot is formed at an end of the cable tie with a teeth-like structure to be engaged with teeth formed on a tape body of the same cable tie so as to tightly secure the object to be bound for the convenience of tidying.
A common releasable cable tie is referred to one having the capability of allowing the teeth on the tape body engaged with the teeth-like structure in the slot to be successfully released. A releasable cable tie is therefore can be reused. Frequently, a releasable cable tie is used in simple tidying of an object such as power cords to be bound.
On the other hand, an unreleasable cable tie is the one that does not allow the teeth of the tape body engaged with the teeth-like structure in the slot to be released. In the unreleasable cable tie case, once the tape body of the cable tie is inserted into the slot for engagement, the only thing to do with the cable tie is to pull the tape body to make the resulted close loop become tighter, and the cable tie is not able to be disabled without cutting or damaging. Thus, an unreleasable cable tie is for single use only.
In response to the large market demand for cable ties, cable ties should be designed to be much simple for convenience of mass production in addition to having good securing performance, easiness of storage, and convenience of use. Currently, it is unavoidable that a cable tie would have an excess portion after the resulted close loop being pulled tight for securing an object to be secured. Such an excess portion is usually unable to be neatly positioned and affects the fineness of the cable tie, and therefore causes inconvenience when securing objects. This excess portion though can be cut off; however, a requirement for a pair of scissors or other tools significantly reduces users' convenience of operating the cable tie.
Moreover, inconvenience also comes from some cable ties designed to have a complicated structure in accompany with other parts that would be assembled in usage of the cable ties. In addition, the high manufacturing cost of these cable ties is always a critical question for the manufacturer.
In view of this, diminishing the operational inconvenience for cable tie users while maintaining the complete securing effect of the cable tie and further improving the neatness thereof after use are desired for the cable tie manufacturers.